una historia para recordar
by maritessa perez cortes
Summary: hola a todos espero le guste mi historia , sera un viaje al pasado pero en la actualidad con nuestros heroes , parejas son kai y Misao , takao y hilary , rey  y mariah , max y emily , daichi yh ming2 , etc.
1. capitulo 1 :  apariciones

capitulo 1 : aparicione

Hace 15 a os nuestros heroes fueron nombrados campeones del mundo de beyblade , en la actualidad ellos disfrutan de sus vidas normales sin tener que preocuparce por otras batallas

, pero lo que no sabian esque sus reto os formaran parte de una nueva aventura .

Es un dia normal como cualquier otro para la familia kinomiya , pero un dia especial para un peque o moreno que se encuentra practicando un poco antes de las finales regionales , ese dia makoto hiba a conocer el verdadero mundo del beyblade que tanto habia so ado con explorar , cuando lanza su blade esquivando cada obstaculo que se encuentra hasta que llega un moreno mayor identico a el , solo que sus rasgos son mas definidos que su hijo .  
Takao : hey makoto apresuraate que llegamos tarde a tus finales regioneles . A no olvides que hoy es un dia especial peque. decia mientras se hacerca a su hijito quien voltea a verlo con una sonrisa a su padre .

Makoto : esta bien papi jajajaj , papi y mi madre donde esta ? . decia el peque o que usa unos shorets azule , junto con una remera mangas larga con rayas en la parte de ariba de sus brazos , junto con un chaleco rojo unas medias hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas de color blanco , rojo y azul.

Takao : esta preparando la comida dijo que nos alcansaria en los vestidores . mientras habla saca deel bolsillo oculto de su campera su gorra de cuando combatia en sus tiempo. Makoto te quiero entragar la gorra que uso tu tio hiro cuando era peque o el me ladio como se al de que estaba listo para competir en los torneos de beyblade y ahora es mi turno de darte la ti hijo espero que con ellas logres derrotar a todos tus contricantes , sinn olvidar que poses a una de las bestias legendarias .

Makoto : claro papi are lo mejor que pueda en las finales del torneo , ya lo veras papi . decia lleno de alegria mientras se coloca la gorra y muestra una gran sonrisa .

Mientras salen del dojo van hablando y sin darce cuenta llegan al estadio donde se realiza el torneo clasificatorio , ya en la entrada se ve en la pantalla grande el dj muy emocionado .

Dj daichi : vaya que peleas tan asonbrosas jamas olvidare como una ni a tan peque a derroto a 10 jugadores en 1 segundo . mientras menciona a la peque rin y le frota la cabeza ella se enoja porque no le gusta que le digan peque a .

Rin : jay ya no vuellvas a llamrme peque a . decia eso pero justo aparece su madre para rega arla mientras intenta escapar de su madre .

Mao : rina kon regrese aca enseguida y pidale una disculpa a daichi . decia severamente mientras la sujetaba de su remera china de color rosa y amarillo junto a una calsa negra que llega hasta los muslos de la peque a y unas alpagatas negras su peinado son dos trensas .

rin : no quiero mami vos sabes que no me gusta que me digan peque a nadie .

mao : mira hija tenesmos que aguantarno que nos digan todo tipo de palbras , daichi te dijo peque a de cari o no lo tomes como un insulto .

rin : esta bien mami y aproposito donde esta papi ?.

Mao : fue a ver a unos amigos que se encuentran en la puerta de estadio quieres ir .

rin : si , vam,os aver a sus amigos quiero conocer al ex campeon mundial de beyblade .

Mao : estabien vamos .

mientras ellas dos caminavan hacia la entrada del estadio un pelinegro se encuentra con unos morenos muy emocionados .

rey : vaya cuanto tiempo takao no has cambiado nada en estos 15 a os amigo .

Takao : hola rey como has estado amigo.

rey : eh estado bien ocupado con mi familia .

mientras ellos platican a lo lejos se puede ver un rubio y un casta o con anteojos que se hacerca con emocion.

Max : miren a quien tenemos aqui . mientras sonrie con alegria de ver a todos sus amigos el moreno le presenta su hijo .

takao : chicos les presento a mi hijo makoto kinomiya . decia mientras se pone destras de el .

kenny : esun placer conocerte makoto .

makoto : el placer es mio tio kenny , tio max y tio rey .

los 3 ; ya somo tan viejos que nos dijo tios . los 3 tienen una gota en la cabeza .

rin : . decia la peque a pelirosa corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

rey : les presento ami hija rin kon tao .

rin : mucho gusto en concerlos soy rin kon tao .

los 4 : el gusto es mio rin .

mao : tienes buena vista hija como han estado chicos tanto tiempo.

kenny : hola mariah me alegra verte estas hermosa como siempre .

Mientras los adultos hablan los ni os prestan atencion a la siguiente pelea de campeonato.

Daichi : bueno jugadores espero que esten preparados para las finales del campeonato makoto grenger contra gou hiwatari espero que esten ya listos para el encuentro. cuando comunico la batalla todos los espectadores se apresuraron a sentarcer en sus lugares , cada jugador entraba por su respetivo lado al mismo tiempo .

Makoto observo al bicolor era la primera vez que lo veia como a un nuevo amigo pero se quedo congelado al ver la mirada del mayor , poseia una mirada fria como si algo o alguien los aya lastimado hace tiempo .

Gou por su parte vio como el menor le sonreia eso era algo que el detestava no deseaba que nadie lo viera a la cara a un recordaba como su bisabuelo lo mando a un internado lejos de sus padres , ellos lo estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo hasta ayarlo pero cuando lo fueron a buscar para llevarlo a casa ya no hera el mismo que dejaron al cuidado de su familia . El bicolor viste unos pantalones color morado olgados una remera sin mangas con bordes rojos y en el centro color morado igual que su pantalon unas zapatillas negras y usa unas mu equeras rojas en su cara dos tiandgulos azules de cada lado .

daichi : bueno es momento delen un aplauso a makoto grenger y su bestia bit dragoon . todos le aplauden a al moreno.

Makoto : gracias por sus aplausos .

daichi : ahora el conticantde makoto conoscan a Gou hiwatari y su compa ero dranzer . empiensan a animar al bicolor .

Gou : no necesito de su latima .

daichi : listos jugadores 3 , 2 , 1 let ti . con el grito comienza el combate cada jugador podia leer los movimientos de su oponente y los esquivava con mucha facilidad hasta el momento que lanzan sus ataque m,as fuertes .

Makoto : vamos dragon evolution storm.

Gou : ve dranzer ataque maximo . los dos ataques se chocan creando una nuve de humo . En ese preciso instante los mayores observan la batalla de los menores.

kenny : ya me imaginaba yo esto son iguales a sus padres eos dos .

Max : y que lo digas tu que piensas rey .

rey : si no hay duda pero solo espero que no les pase nada a estos tres en capeonato mundial.

mao : eso espero tengo un mal presentimiento con rin y los chiquis.

kenny : donde esta takao ?.

el moreno mayor fue a buscar a su ex capitan de equipo que estaba siendo seguido por 2 personas un se or y un se ora con traje de ejecutivo .

se or : por favor se or presidente acuda a esa reunion es muy importante .

se ora : sino acude no habra otra reunion haste dentro de 2 mese con el socio principal.

kai : lamento decirles que no puedo asistir a es a reunion , yo me comunicare con el socio principal sin falta pero antes que nada debo cumplir con mi deber de padre . sin mas los ejecutivos sevan dejando al bicolor mayor solo haste que sientre una voz familiar .

takao : tal parece que nuestro capitan a crecido de una forma distinta que la de nosotros , listo para pelear como en los viejos tiempos kai .

kai : mas listo que nunca takao . mientras estos dos juegan los peque os estan decidieno quien sera el ganador de l combate final.

Gou y M akoto estaban exausto despues de tanto ataques en ese instante caayendo del cielo estaban dragon y dranzer llegando al borde del plato donde hacen equilibrio dranzer se deslisa hacia adentro del plaatode combate mientras que dragon cae hacia afuera del plato poniendo como ganador a gou .

Daichi : el ganador del campeonato regional es gou hiwatari . todos les aplauden a los competidores .

Gou : gane pero yo estab seguro que perderia .

makoto : la verdad me hubiera gustado ganar pero di mi mejor esfuerzo no me puedo quejar de nada .

Gou : no entiendo nada deverias estar enojado conmigo por haberte derrotado no alegre.

makoto : bueno es por que espero que seas mi compa ero en campeonato muncdial de beyblade .

daichi : bueno jugadores es momento de formar el equipo qque ira al campeonato mundial de beyblade sus integranmtes son makoto , gou y rin espero que todos vean quienes seran la nuevas estrellas de este deporte .

rin : esto es increible makoto somo parte del mismo equipo de beyblade .

Makoto : si es estupendo que le parece los g revolutions como nustros padres .

rin : ami me parece una buena idea.

kenny : solo esperen sus blades estarn listos para cada combate .

Max : para eso iremos el jefe y yo con ustedes al campeonato .

takao : seguro que estaran en buenas manos sobre todo voz makoto me escuchaste.

makoto : si papi no tienes de que preocuparte .  
mientras el equipo nuevo hbla unos bicolores estaban hablando entre ellos dos .

kai : ten cuidado cuando batalles con otro competidores gou .

Gou : si padre todo va estar bien .decia con una vos sin emociones tanto que kai supo lo que pasasba con su hijo pero no dijo nada .

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 : El comienzo de la aventura .

Mientras los ex - campeones platicaban ellos no se dieron cuenta que otro mienbro se hacerca al resto una casta a con linda figura se le colgaba al pelitormenta del brazo izquierdo .

Vos : hola cari o me extr aste . decia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Takao : hola amor que bueno que llegaste tu hijo tiene un hambre mayor que el mio . Su tono de vos era de emocion por ver a su hijo con sus compa eros de equipo .

Hiromi : Es igual que su padre comen demasiado los de tu familia . se ve que era muy feliz con su vida de casados.

Sus vidas eran llenas de alegria pero esa alegria seria esfumada por un tiempo pero el equipo aun no estaba completo faltaban dos mienbros del equipo .

takao : como llegaste aqui tan rapido ? no estabas de viaje con tu curso de universidad . estaba sorprendido de ver a su esposa ese dia .

Hiromi : estabamos llegamos hoy del viaje y despues de apenas llegar me llamo mariah vine de inmediato al campeonato de makoto .

Mariah : es cierto amigo la llame sabien lo que haria takao sin ella . jajajja mientras se rien el moreno por primera vez sintio verguenza de su vida.

kenny : se lo pedi a mao sabien que el resto de nosotroa estaria ocupados.

Max : Por que kenny ? nosotros pudimos estar en alerta en cualquier momento . estaba algo enojado por no poder ayudar.

Rey : nos puedes dar una explicasion de su tan reciente amistad . estaba un poco celo de su amigo.

kenny : primero hay que terminar con el torno para despues formar el equipo , estamos de acuerdo .

kai : alguien tiene alguna queja sobre la desicion del jefe . dijo con su tono de seriedad de ex capitan del equipo.

Todos se quedaron callados encuanto el bicolor mayor ordeno que guardaran silencio en la reunion.

En otra parte se encuentra un grupo de chicos que planeaban para adue arce de los espiritus sagrados.

? : me parece que es momento de encontrar a los espiritus y arebatarcelos de sus actuales due os . decia una vos femenina con malicia en su tono.  
? 2 : se me hace que los nuevos guardianes se estan preparando para nosotros . ? 3 : solo espero que los actuales guardianes no nos den problema cuando combatamos con ellos .  
? : no debemos confiarnos puede que nos den una sorpresa en el transcurso del encuentro .  
Vos : sera bueno ver la pelea de las bestias oscuras contra de la luz.  
? 2 : por que lo dices padrino ? . estaba confundida con lo que dijo el mayor del equipo.  
vos : cuando nosotros luchamos contra ellos fueron capaces de derrotarnos con la ayuda dee 3 ni os que vinieron del futuro.  
? 3 : Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros , eso fue hace 15 a os .  
Vos 2 : se lo estamos diciendo para que no cometan el mismo error que nosotros en batalla .

Desde ese dia han transcurrido dos semanas desde el torneo regional , ahora nuestro equipo de luchadores se encuentran en el aeropuerto para partir rumbo hacia el torneo asiatico en china , pero hay un problema no llega el peque o moreno con sus padres .  
La pelirosa estaba alterada por la inpuntualidad de su compa ero en el equipo.

Rin : donde esta Makoto , de seguro se quedo dormido .  
Kenny : sera mejor que se de prisa el avion despegara en cualquier momento.  
rin : recuerdeme comprarle un despertador a ese ni o .  
kenny : se parece mucho a su padre makoto jajajajjajaaj.  
Max : aqui tenemos a otro que se parece a su padre .  
kenny : lo dices por gou ahora que lo dices se parece a kai en todo sentido de la palabra.  
Max : si pero es como misao en el interior .

En los pasillos se hacerca a toda velocidad un moreno peque o con un bolso en su hombro derecho y muy agitado. Al abordar el avion se hacerca a sus amigos con una carcajada .

Makoto : cielos por otro y no llego .  
oye aun te falta 5 segundos . era rin la que se reia de ese comentario .  
kenny : me parece que tengo que hablar con tu madre .  
makoto : si tio kenny .  
Gou : has todas las bromas que quieras tu oponente no te va a esperar todo el dia .  
makoto : puedo relajarme leer una revista y aun asi podre ganarle sin nigun problema .  
Gou : has lo que quieras pero aun no estas listo para el torneo.  
Max : primero deberian revisar sus blades para depues competir .  
Makoto : si primero la estrategia y los blades y luego la diversion.  
kenny : el primer torneo es en china .  
Max : pero antes debemos hacer una parada en hong kong .

Cuando llegan a hong kong estan esperando que regresen sus entrenadores para ir a tomar su otro vuelo , pero tal parce que no podran ir se ese mismo dia .

continuara...


End file.
